Cinta di Malam Tahun Baru
by Arashiyama Misaki
Summary: Gadis bermata biru itu menarik tangan Sebastian ke padang rumput yang dipenuhi salju. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya menghadap langit sambil tersenyum. SebastianxFem!Ciel Special for New Year!


Fandom kesayangan saya. Disclaim dan Warn sebenernya saya males tulis tapi udah jadi hukum jadi,

Disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana**. Punya gue? Jangan harap.

Warning: Fem!Ciel (Puji Tuhan saya akhirnya bisa buat lagi ._.) OOC. Probably no OCs AU Probably short-story and **Don't Like Don't Read**

Title: **Cinta di Malam Tahun Baru **

Pair: Sebastian x Fem!Ciel.

Genre: Romance

Rate: T

Summary: Gadis bermata biru itu menarik tangan Sebastian ke padang rumput yang dipenuhi salju. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya menghadap langit sambil tersenyum.

**Special Thanks to: ARIFANTOMHIVE or Arifa Hamida :***

Kalau dia gak recommend lagu Cantarella-nya Kaito-Miku pasti aku gak kepikiran fic ini. Makasih ya sayang :* :*

*u*

**Cinta di Malam Tahun Baru**

**December 31****st****, London, United Kingdom**

Sejoli itu tertawa dalam perjalanan mereka di dalam mobil kap terbuka milik sang lelaki. Keduanya terkenal. Mahsyur di mata orang. Tak disangkal mengapa mereka jadi bidikan fotografer yang berada di daerah mobil itu berjalan.

Stephanie Phantomhive—atau lebih akrab dengan panggilan Cecilia—dan Sebastian Michaelis. Dua bangsawan terkemuka karena kedua orangtua mereka.

"Jadi, kau mau ke mana sekarang?" tanya Sebastian yang masih menancap gas. Walau ia tahu sekarang musim dingin, ia tetap dengan _sableng_-nya tidak mengancing dua kancing atas kemeja flannelnya.

"Boleh kuambil alih kemudi? Aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang akan kau suka," jawab Cecilia.

"Baiklah. Kita menepi." Sebastian membanting setir ke kiri, ke gang kosong. Ia membuka pintu mobil dan membiarkan Cecilia masuk terlebih dahulu.

Cecilia langsung memutar kemudi kembali ke jalan raya, menabrak semua rimbunan semak-semak yang menerpa kaca mobil mereka. Sebastian langsung menekan tombol di dasbor mobil untuk mengaktifkan penutup kap. Gadisku ini gila juga, pikirnya.

"Mau kemana kau? Jangan buat kita bunuh diri!" seru Sebastian.

"Ahaha! Tentu saja aku tidak mau bunuh diri, Sebastian. Sebelum sampai tempat tujuan, kita menepi dulu," kata Cecilia. Ia menancap gas hingga 2 kilometer dan belok ke parkiran sebuah rumah.

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang dari tasnya yang ia taruh di bawah jok depan. Ia membukanya dan terlihatlah dua gelas kopi _Starbucks_ dan beberapa _muffin_, _cupcakes_, dan _waffles_.

"Mengapa kau mengeluarkan ini?" tanya Sebastian.

"Cobalah. Aku tadi mencoba membuatnya, hehe," cengir Cecilia.

"Baiklah," Sebastian mencomot salah satu _muffin_ dengan krim vanila di atasnya.

"Enak! Aku baru tahu kau pintar membuat kue, Sayang," kata Sebastian setelah menggigit sekali ujung _muffin_ itu. Tangannya mengacak-acak rambut Cecilia.

"Terima kasih," jawab Cecilia sambil tersenyum. Ia mengambil segelas kopi _Starbucks_-nya.

"Kau tak mau mencobanya? Takut aku hanya memuji, ya?" tanya Sebastian.

"Mm-hmm," Cecilia mengangguk.

"Tidak, benar kok. Kue ini enak." Sebastian meyakinkannya. "Gigit saja yang kumakan ini." Ia menyodorkan kuenya yang masih tersisa sepertiganya.

"Yakin?" tanya Cecilia.

"Tentu!" Sebastian lagi-lagi meyakinkannya. Cecilia menggigit _muffin_ yang diberi Sebastian dan membulatkan matanya.

"O-oke, sepertinya ini keajaiban." Cecilia berucap setelah menelan kuenya itu.

"Tidak. Kau memang pintar memasak kue, namun tidak dalam menggoreng telur—wadaw! Memang benar!" seru Sebastian saat kepalanya ditoyor oleh Cecilia.

"Huuh! Jangan bilang tentang telur itu! Aku bisa kok kalau pakai _microwave_!" tolak Cecilia.

"Oke, oke. Baiklah." Sebastian kembali mengacak-acak rambut Cecilia untuk menghangatkan suasana lagi.

"Kita simpan ini untuk nanti. Sekarang, ke mana lagi?" tanya Sebastian setelah menjilat-jilat jemarinya yang berceceran kue.

"Rahasia. Diam, ya," sahut Cecilia. Ia memundurkan mobil dan langsung menabrak hutan yang ada di depannya, hingga sampai ke sebuah padang rumput yang dipenuhi salju.

"Padang rumput?" tanya Sebastian. Cecilia mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ia memakirkan mobil di atas padang rumput bersalju itu dan membuka _seatbelt_ sebelum keluar.

"Selamat datang di tempat persembunyianku!" sapa Cecilia senang.

"Saat kau menghilang, kau di sini?" tanya Sebastian. Cecilia mengangguk.

"Stephanie, Stephanie," Sebastian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Cecilia lagi.

"Aku Cecilia!" seru Cecilia kesal.

"Nama aslimu Stephanie." Sebastian menoel ujung hidung Cecilia.

"Terserahlah," Cecilia kembali menunjukkan wajah senangnya. Gadis bermata biru itu menarik tangan Sebastian ke padang rumput yang dipenuhi salju. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya menghadap langit sambil tersenyum.

"Hei, kemarilah," kata Sebastian sambil memiringkan badannya. Ia menggerakkan jarinya, mengarahkan Cecilia untuk mendekatinya.

"Hmm?" gumam Cecilia yang memiringkan badannya, menghadap Sebastian. Sebastian menarik dagu Cecilia dan memagut bibirnya lembut, memberinya sebuah _french kiss_ lembut di bawah matahari yang mulai pergi dari langit, meminta rembulan untuk keluar.

Mereka tetap berciuman sebelum Sebastian melirik ke arah langit. Menggelap. Ia melepaskan ciumannya dan menghirup oksigen yang ada.

"Aku suka tempat ini saat menjelang malam. Indah. Apalagi saat musim gugur …," kata Cecilia setengah berbisik. Ia bersender di dada Sebastian dengan tangan kanan lelaki itu sebagai bantalnya.

"Aku juga suka tempat ini jadinya. Apalagi bersamamu," goda Sebastian sambil menoel ujung hidung Cecilia.

"Jangan gombal kau," geram Cecilia. Sebastian terkikik kecil lalu mengecup kening Cecilia.

"Pulang, yuk? Aku mau membawamu ke suatu tempat," ajak Sebastian.

"Hum? Oke!" sahut Cecilia. Mereka saling berangkulan saat berjalan ke arah mobil dengan cahaya rembulan yang menerpa wajah mereka dari belakang.

Indah.

*u*

**THE END**

*u*

**LITTLE EPILOGUE**

**November 11****th****, London, United Kingdom.**

Candle light dinner. _Malam itu aku buka kotak cincin hitam yang kusimpan. _

"_Kau yakin, Sebastian?" tanyanya. _

"_Tentu. Aku yakin sekali." Aku mengangguk. Gadis ini langsung memelukku dan menjawab, "Ya." _

_Dan di sinilah kami berdiri. Altar gereja. _

"…_Saya resmikan pernikahan Sebastian Michaelis dan Stephanie Phantomhive atas nama Jesus Christ. Kedua mempelai saya silahkan berciuman." _

*u*

Oke. Sekali lagi makasih untuk **arifantomhive**.

Judulnya sengaja saya pakai Indonesia karena saya gak tau Inggris yang bener dari judul itu. ( Di sekolah bagus tuh padahal nilainya #JDEEER)

Terus kata 'Indah' di akhir kisah, kalau **nekochan-lovers** baca, jangan geer ._. Namamu emang kebagusan untuk orangnya #GOROKSAYA

Oke deh.

_Mind for reviewing?_

(NB: **HAPPY NEW YEAR!** Maaf telat. XD)


End file.
